


无题

by Kurehaaki



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurehaaki/pseuds/Kurehaaki
Kudos: 1





	无题

“我想和你做，吉良先生。”少年的声音清澈又好听，带着让自己无法拒绝的态度。

吉良吉影举起装有热牛奶的杯子的手顿住了。

他对东方仗助没有一丝一毫的兴趣，或者说、他对不论男女都没有任何的兴趣。自己之所以会和被自己定义为莽撞的高中生交往，只是因为在自己的身份暴露的同时，也从父亲口中得到了一件事——“那个叫东方仗助的小子，好像喜欢你。吉影、我注意到了，有几次你把我放在车内，或是带在公文包中的上班路上，其实偶遇了很多次那个牛排头的小子。”吉广补充道，“你并未注意到他，但我注意到了，可能因为他那夸张的发型。他在人群中注视着你。要我形容，那眼神简直就像小狗一样，他好几次注视着你的背景，直到你消失在路口的转角。”

杀手皇后近战虽不算弱，但和白金之星相比实在只能处于下风。吉良出门前精心整理的刘海被打散，他的脸上沾满了血污，虽然超出了他战前的计划，但依旧不会妨碍什么。此刻他趁着承太郎还未恢复意识之时，正在声泪俱下的忏悔着自己犯下的罪行，他面对着仗助，却仿佛面对着的是教堂中的神父而祈求着他给予宽恕。最后的最后，他装作痛改前非的可怜模样，央求着东方仗助解决掉他，以慰藉杜王町上空的亡灵。亿泰仍然在查看伤势，他无暇顾忌后面的情况，甚至一点没有意识到那个臭名昭著的杀人魔就在自己背后。仗助没有说话，好一阵子、他上前架起了西服上沾满灰尘的吉良——这也和他计划的一样。“既然疯狂钻石正在治疗承太郎，那我得去救这个路人。他也伤的很重。”他转头对亿泰说。

仗助后来仗助说了什么吉良并没有仔细听，大概是做了青春期的高中生自认为会令对方感动的表白，以及自己对于吉良所表达的痛改前非而感到欣慰。吉良听罢在心中不禁嗤笑，果然是头脑不清醒。

所谓“交往”后的不久，仗助便向吉良提出了想要同居的请求。虽然觉得两个人住一起会很麻烦，自己的行为等同于受到了监视，但想着有机会可以干掉仗助的吉良还是答应了要求。这是仗助搬过来的第一天晚上，吉良做好了打算，在夜里用替身能力解决掉他，之后得去在葡萄丘高中听到过的那个美容院一次...房间门被打开了，刚刚洗好澡的仗助穿着一件宽松的衬衣，吉良并未朝他投去视线，只是看着自己手中的报纸，股票好像又跌了。他准备伸出手去拿桌边的热牛奶。

“我想和你做，吉良先生。”少年的声音清澈又好听，带着让自己无法拒绝的态度。

吉良吉影举起装有热牛奶的杯子的手顿住了。

他自认为理性的思维断线了那么几秒钟，吉良在缓过神后尽力思考着拒绝的理由。“我们甚至连接吻都没有接过”他不知道自己在说什么，这是眼下自己能想到拒绝仗助的唯一话语了“你才是个高中生，一时的头脑发热而已，早点休息。”他以为这样就能让自己今晚安稳度过，但是仗助明显没有这个打算。“才不是一时的头脑发热。以前我就经常注意到你，太阳照耀着人群中你的头发，仿佛温婉的鎏金。”他坐到了吉良身边的位置，在吉良向他疑惑望去的同时，仗助伸出手拖住了他的后脑勺，几乎是强硬的将吉良的脸拉向自己，然后不顾眼前人的惊讶，吻了上去。

没有想象中强烈的恶心，吉良甚至忘了让Killer Queen做些什么的打算，仗助撬开了他的嘴唇，舌头舔邸着他的上颚，主导着与他交缠。虽然很不想承认，这的确是吉良吉影的初吻，毕竟他从来没有对女性有过兴趣——男性亦然。年轻人的肺活量很好，吉良已经觉得有些喘不过气，他推搡着仗助的肩膀，后者这才放开了他。“对不起，吉良先生”嘴上这么说，仗助并没有反省的意思，他的身体更加凑近吉良，“但我好喜欢你”，他没有在意这时吉良的反应，凑近了吉良的耳边，“那么，现在可以了吗，”他伸出舌头舔了一下吉良因羞耻而发烫的耳垂，引起了一阵颤抖。

吉良不清楚当时自己在想什么。可能是仗助的吻如同他的替身一样太过温柔，温柔的让他大脑犯晕。总之现在的情况是，他被自己最大的敌人兼所谓的伴侣、东方仗助，压在床上。而后者此时正在解着自己衬衫的纽扣。“我不会勉强你的，吉良先生。”他的手指离开了已经解开的衬衣，抚上了吉良的脸。“过了你能接受的最大限度的话，请告诉我。”吉良脊背有些发凉，仗助口中吐出的话语尽管温柔的到了极点，但却让他发毛。

润滑油很凉，吉良没有进行剧烈的反抗，他以气氛所致这一理由试图说服自己。扩张差不多完成，仗助用另一只手抚开金发上班族额前的刘海，后者正尽力压抑着自己紊乱的呼吸。“吉良先生，你现在的表情真是Great呢”他轻轻在吉良的脸颊上落下一吻，“我希望永远都只有我一个人能看到。”吉良拍开了他的脸，并未想接话，仗助委屈的撇了撇嘴。“那么我要进来了、可能会有点疼...”在被插入的一瞬间，吉良吉影后悔了。显然17岁的高中生并不是太懂得要体恤恋人的感受，在尝到一点甜头后，还不及吉良适应，便开始在他体内撞着。“嗯啊...等、等等...仗助、呜...”在身下的人皱着眉头拉住自己的衣袖时，仗助才略微回神，“对不起，很难受吗。”吉良回想起了仗助先前说过的话，试图平稳下自己的呼吸，“唔、拔出来...今晚就先差不多了吧、下次再...嗯啊！”自己话音未落，仿佛电流穿过全身一般的酥麻感让他不由拔高了呻吟。“是这里吗。吉良先生最有感觉的地方。”仗助显然察觉到了什么，那一瞬间吉良突然明白了他是故意的，即使表面温柔，他并没有打算给自己留余地。仗助吻了吻吉良的嘴唇以表安慰。“事到如今，停下来的话吉良先生也得去自己解决吧...所以还不如由我来。”吉良吉影之前那股不好的预感果然应验了。年轻人不停地撞击着他的敏感点，起初自己依然想说点什么阻止，但一开口吐出的便是呻吟声。他全身都使不上力气，抓着仗助衣袖的手也渐渐松开，后者将他抱起，使在其体内的性器更加深入。吉良吉影平日里自诩理性的大脑此时一片空白，他的腰本能的配合着仗助撞击的频率，迎合着对方的动作。“吉良先生，如果可以的话，我真希望能让你看看现在你自己的样子。”仗助在他的颈部轻咬一口，“我喜欢您现在这幅渴求着我的样子。”吉良没有精力对他的话做出回应，他的大脑中一片混乱，甚至过了一段时间才辨析清了仗助话语的含义。仗助的呼吸也开始变得粗重，他的嗓音都带上了沙哑。“吉良先生、吉良先生...我真的好喜欢你...”仗助呜咽了一声，缴械在了他的体内，吉良口中带着哭腔的声音，也随之射了出来。

身体很重，没有力气去考虑任何事情了。吉良吉影闭上了眼睛。

“吉良先生，我知道你不喜欢我。”

“可惜连你那些自以为是的小聪明，我也喜欢。”

“我放跑了你，放跑了杜王町的杀人魔。所以我也会负起责任的。”

东方仗助吻了吻他的脸。

“晚安。”

他起身拿走了那一串房屋的钥匙。


End file.
